


A Fine Point

by skinandbones



Series: We Loved and Loved [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Old Men Being Cute, pens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Throughout his years, Regis has a habit of collecting pens.





	A Fine Point

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired when my pen was next to my laptop and was like 'why the hell not'...

Regis had a habit of collecting pens from places he had been to long ago. It all started as he set out of Insomnia and traveled towards Lestallum with his companions as their first major stop. Passing through the winding bumpy roads and taking a break at rest areas to gather supplies and information, Regis bought pens from the small stores he visited, whether they were regular black tube ones or the ones with a little chocobo or malboro creature on top as decor.

His collection continued to grow. From one grew into five and five grew into ten. When he reached into Lestallum, he found many more that he had to simply buy. They ranged from basic colors of reds, blues, and greens to a more vibrant and fun patterns layered with gems and feathers attached to them. And even better when he found pens centered on the Astrals, all artworks of each one painted on that he couldn’t say no to.

Whilst Regis was busy admiring them, Clarus saw how it lifted the King’s spirits and that small smile that graced his lips thought it was all worth it to see again. Clarus couldn’t help but aid His Majesty’s hobby, searching through the stationary section and offering Regis what he found besides the Astrals designs.

Weskham and Cid went to take care of the list of tasks they had to do for the day, not wanting to deal with the pens while Cor was nice enough to help Clarus as he ran off to another store, hoping to grab some for His Majesty as well.

Clarus stayed by Regis’ side patiently and watched him expressed a great delight with the pens he brought over. He asked Clarus for his opinion, wondering which one he should get and maybe Clarus would like one as well. Some sort of souvenir for him.

But Clarus had no need of one because a pen was a pen. As long it worked and had black ink, that was all he needed. Anything other than that should be saved for the King, and with Regis’ indecisiveness over the two pens that he wanted badly, his eyes darted back and forth at the one with a bouncy coil and a blue star attached to it and the second with a similar feature but with a gold crown instead.

“Clarus, for the life of me, I can’t choose. Which one do you prefer?” Regis held up the two, the clear struggle on his face was evident. 

The only way to solve this turmoil was as easy as buying both.

“Here, I will take them,” Clarus said as he took the pens and went to pay. 

When he came back with a small brown bag, the pleasant look on Regis’ face made his heart tightened.

Years later.

There was no going back to the outside world.

The pens Regis had collected were still in working order and neatly placed in one of the accessible drawers at his desk. 

His work was never finished and it continued to do so as Clarus placed a document at Regis’ front, waiting for a signature. With his favorite writing utensil filled with water, glitter, and stars, he signed his name with finesse. 

“Clarus, what will I do once I run out of them?” Regis returned the paper back and another one appeared again. He quickly glanced over the file before writing.

“We’ll have to order more then but I don’t believe you’ll ever run out. You haven’t reached the halfway mark yet,” Clarus pointed out.

“That is true.” Regis looked thoughtful for a moment. “Perhaps it is time I should do this.” He pulled out a drawer by the gold handle and removed one of the small black boxes neatly stacked in there.

“What do you mean, Your Majesty?”

“I know you are a man of simplicity but I would like for you to have one.” Regis removed the cover, showcasing a pack of twenty pens all lined up next to each other in two rows. He removed a specific one from the top with a bigger placement than the others and extended it towards Clarus. “Here.”

Clarus blinked. 

“A gift.” Regis patiently waited.

“It’s not necessary — ”

“And you would deny it, love?” Regis casually asked. The pen still hovered between them. “All these years you’ve been at my side and dealing with my hobbies and such, I would like for you to have this for the time being.” 

A little glint in his eyes and the subtle curl of lips over His Majesty’s face gave Clarus a small wonder that there was more to this left unsaid and the curiosity slowly poked at him.

He took it.

This black fountain pen, Clarus remembered, was something Regis had ordered several weeks ago, judging from the expense report at a popular stationary place he recognized in Insomnia but the amount of money spent on it was something he turned a blind eye to because of Regis’ interest. He never thought that this would be for him.

Upon further study, he noticed along the cap, adorned with a thin strip of Lucian silver around the end, was an engraving of his name,  _ C. Amicitia _ , in a fancy steel cursive. 

“Regis.” Clarus softened, his fingers slowly smoothed over the inscription. “Thank you.”

“I hope you will make good use of it.” Regis smiled pleasantly. He returned the box back into storage and stood from his seat. “Come, we shall make our way to the dining room for lunch. We can discuss our next agenda and something about tonight’s festivity.”

“Festivity?” Clarus wondered. He had no notice of such party happening, let alone Regis ever mentioning about it until he noticed the slight grin on the man’s face and felt a hand cupped over his cheek. 

“Come to my bedroom tonight.”

“And what would you like to discuss about exactly?” Clarus blamed the caffeine that seemed to be wearing off in his system as he found himself thinking too hard on the matter. “You know you’re not supposed to be doing work before bed.”

Regis laughed into the air and shook his head. “I think I have overworked you.” He leaned in for a kiss and Clarus, undoubtedly, returned it. “We will talk it over with some tea.”

“I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol that pen was probably worth as much as a diamond ring or something and dense Clarus is dense.
> 
> -
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
